Bad News
by Ninjasauras
Summary: I had always been the rebel in my relationships- the negative influence, the hoodlum. But I took one look at that boy and just knew- Sasuke Uchiha was bad news. Sasukexoc Sasuke/oc Sasuoc M for language : I do not own Naruto.
1. Chapter One: God Damn Emo Kids

**Chapter One: God damn emo kids...**

"Tsuuubieeee~!"

"Oof!" I whined as my brother attacked me in a hug. "Don't call me that!"

It was seven AM; hence why my usually half normal twin brother was acting like this. He is terrible at waking up in the mornings, so had a cup of extremely... _strong_ coffee first thing to wake himself up. And now he's all hyped up on caffeine.

I shook my head as Sora ran through to his room and circuited it once, before yanking his pyjama shirt off and throwing it in my face. I breathed a deep sigh through my nose. Well, at least he was getting dressed.

Dumping his shirt on the floor, I went through to my own room and dressed in the white shirt, hideous red neck bow and grey skirted dungarees that was the girl's uniform for my new school. Somebody tell me the name of the bastard that invented school uniforms, please? I will find him and kill his perverted arse.

Although I suppose he's probably already dead now... sigh.

I quickly ran a brush through my short, spiky, almost luminous purple hair, then put it into high pigtails with cherry red bobbles. I brushed out my fringe so that it didn't cover my eyes- that part was striped horizontally, marking the purple with blue, and contrasting with my smoke grey eyes. I went to my desk and leaned toward the mirror, inserting my red eyebrow piercing then ringing my eyes in black eyeliner and slicking on some lipgloss that was cherry flavoured. In case you haven't noticed, I love cherries.

I ran downstairs and grabbed a bottle of coke and a piece of my Mum's homemade chocolate fudge cake (Heaven!) for breakfast, then slipped on my cherry print converse pumps and slung my Death Note bag on my shoulder. It was a black messenger bag, and had the caption _'EvoLution: it's plain awesome'_ in large lettering and silhouettes of the various stages of evolution, and then L tacked on the end in his hunched form. **(Has anyone seen this picture on DA? It's awesome XD)**

I checked the clock. Eight fifteen. Had it really taken me that long to get ready?

I grabbed the car keys from the hook next to the door and smiled, noticing the note our Mum left for us before she went to work. _'Have a good first day at school, Sora, Tsubasa, love Mum xx'_

She always did things like this. She was a great Mum, and always made time for us kids, despite having to work her bum off providing for the family and keep the house clean (yeah... Sora and I are pretty lazy, but hey, we're teenagers!). Not to mention that she was one heck of a cook.

"SORA HURRY YOUR ARSE UP OR I'M LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" I roared, exiting the house and jumping in the our car, a tiny and kind of beat up Toyota. But hey, at least we had a car, and our little Maria was very dear to us. Our Mum bought us it with her savings for our seventeenth birthday. She couldn't afford a car each, but that was okay, because, like I said before, I was happy to have a car at all.

"I'm in! Drive drive drive!" Sora suddenly yelled in my ear, leaping into the car. Form period started at eight thirty. So we were running late. Already. On the first day of term at a new school.

_Fuck._

I stomped on the gas pedal and we shot forward, Maria's engine spluttering a little but managing. I pushed our little car to it's limits, but then realised: I had no idea where the hell I was going.

"Fuuuuccckkkk!"

"What, what?!" Sora asked, panicked. I stopped at a red light and threw my hands up.

"I have no idea where the school is!" I exclaimed, and Sora just stared at me.

"You WHAT?!" He yelled, "You don't remember?!"

We made it to the school eventually. It took us longer than it should have done, but with the help of road signs and a crazy old lady (that I swear was wearing a set of false teeth as a clip in her hair!) we got there. Fifteen minutes late, but still.

"Hel...hello?" I panted as I stood in front of the receptionists' glass booth, "We're the new students, the Ukitake twins."

The dark haired lady that sat in reception eyed us unsurely, clearly doubting the relation between my brother and I. I couldn't blame her, with my hair dyed like this we really don't look much alike unless you really stare.

"U-um, right this way." I smirked a little as the lady stood and led us over to a large, stained oak door, with a plaque that read _'Principal Tsunade'_ on it.

I elbowed Sora, "Huh, a plaque. Would'ja look at that?"

He rolled his eyes at me, and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a woman's voice called, and I pushed the door open and entered, just catching Sora's mouthed _'behave'_. I flicked my fingers at him.

I knew right away that this 'Principal Tsunade' and I weren't going to get along. She eyed my hair and shoes, then clicked her tongue in disapproval, something that I noticed only old people do. There were two boys sat in the room with her, one with a black bowl cut, killer eyebrows, and a preppy but cute look about him, kind of like a loyal dog. The other was a redhead, with a blank teal stare and emotionless bastard vibe. My lip twitched in scorn; I can't stand people like that. (I'm sowwy Gaara! Forgive me! TT^TT)

My gaze drifted back to the principal as she cleared her throat.

"Sora and Tsubasa Ukitake, I presume?" she asked, speaking a question but not really wanting an answer. I think it's called a rhetorical question. _Sora, you owe me fifty yen._

"Hm, yes, Tsubasa, the hair and those shoes are going to be a problem. Only hair of a natural colour is allowed here, and plain black shoes are standard." she said, and I scowled, about to tell her exactly where she could shove her '_standard_', but Sora cut in.

"I'm terribly sorry, Ma'am, but we're short on money at the moment and those are the only shoes she had that were... suitable." he said tactfully. I forced myself not to roll my eyes.

"Ah, yes, your mother did say something about that... well, no matter, but something does need doing about the hair. And the eyebrow piercing..." she cleared her throat, and I quirked my pierced eyebrow slightly to annoy her, then scowled at Sora as he hit my arm.

"Anyway, these two are Rock Lee and Gaara. They will be your guides on your first week at KHS." the two boys stood up as Tsunade spoke, "Gaara has most of the same classes as you Tsubasa, so he will be showing you around. Sora, Lee will be your guide."

The redhead stood up and stuck his hands in his pockets, shortly followed by a much more energetic dark haired boy. The redhead looked at me expectantly. I sighed. Of course I would get the emo one.

"Come on." he said shortly, leaving the room. I stared after him in shock, before pulling myself together and following, calling an 'I'll see you later' to Sora as I hurried along. Damn, this boy walks fast.

"So... Gaara... d'you like it at this school?" my Mum always tells Sora and I not to judge a book by it's cover, so I shall make a vast attempt to be friendly to Gaara, since I'm stuck with him for the next five days.

"'s'okay." he replied with a shrug, and my eyebrow twitched.

"You're certainly talkative..." I breathed a sigh, sticking my hands in my pockets, just as he was doing. "Do they have a good arts programme?"

"Yeah." my eyebrow twitched again- this was going nowhere. Then, something occured to me.

"Hey, if natural hair colours are mandatory, how come you're allowed red?" I demanded- I wasn't going to dye my hair back if there were other kids with unnatural colours!

"None of your business." Gaara said, and my mouth dropped open a little.

"Rude! Jeesh, if you didn't want to talk about it, you could have just said!" I told him, folding my arms, and not saying another word the whole way to first period French.

I scowled as I thought about it. French (**no offense to French people etc**). What a stupid language. Why would I need to know French? I'm never going to go there! I'll stick with Japan and Spain, thanks! And... maybe America. Or Australia. Or England! Or Ireland- look, point is, Momma ain't never goin' to France!

"Ugh, why can't we learn Spanish as our language elective in this school?" I complained to Hinata, my seat neighbour, after half an hour of learning the French verb forms.

"W-why Spanish?" Hinata asked, stuttering a little. She was a sweet girl, a little on the shy side, but nice enough, with long dark hair and pretty grey eyes.

"Soy mitad español por la sangre, me crié allí, así que conozco el idioma." she just blinked at me, and I laughed. "I said, **'I'm half Spanish by blood, I grew up there, so I know the language.'**."

"Oh!" she blushed, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't understand you."

"Si, si, no es un problema." **(Yes, yes, it's not a problem.)** I said. Poor Hinata just looked confused, and I couldn't help but laugh.

I brushed some of my hair out of my eyes, stiffening as I felt eyes on my back. I turned in my seat to immediately lock eyes with a black haired guy who had introduced himself in traditional Japanese style with a "_Hn. My name's Uchiha Sasuke.". _Note my sarcasm.

It seemed that this school had no limits on how many emotionless bastards could be in one class. I could only hope that this Sasuke wouldn't be in any more of my classes.

Lucky for me, he was in almost every class I had, except Music fourth hour and English sixth. So I had six out of eight hours a day with not one, but two emo retards in my classes. Yay me.

I quickly collected my things at the end of the lesson, and stood. I turned to my desk buddy, "Hey, Hinata-chan. What lesson do you have next?"

"I have Business Studies." she said, and I glanced at the timetable that was posted to me a few days ago.

"Aw, I've got Home Ec. Well, guess I'll see you later, Hinata-chan." I grinned, half tempted to speak in Spanish, just to confuse her. But that would be mean. Heh.

I turned around to leave the room, and jumped out of my skin as I almost ran into Gaara. He seemed oblivious to my freaked state, and muttered a "Come on." before walking out. I sighed.

"Ayayaye..." it was gonna be a long day.


	2. Chapter Two: Buenos dias, Señor!

**LOL HI :D**

**Yeah, idk.**

**Thanks for reading..? I guess,,,,,**

**Haha, I'm not usually this awkward, I just don't know what to write. Have fun with ghetto Naruto! XD**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Buenos dias, Señor!**

I glanced around the second period Home Economics room with little interest. I had never been a fan of Home Ec; I found it boring and unnecessary. I already knew how to cook, and why on Earth would I make my own clothes? That's what shops are for. And if my old Home Ec teacher made her own clothes, then that would be enough to put me straight off it.

I stood in front of the teacher's desk, and forced down the cunning smirk before it could surface, deciding to mess with my teacher a bit.

"Buenos dios Señor. Soy un nuevo estudiante, Ukitake Tsubasa. ¿Dónde me siento?" (**Good morning sir, I'm the new student, Ukitake Tsubasa. Where should I sit?**)

The squinty-eyed old man just stared (squinted) at me, clearly not having a clue what I had said. I met his eyes innocently.

"Señor? ¿Dónde me siento?" (**Sir? Where should I sit?**) I repeated, earning a few snickers from the other students.

"I know that you are capable of speaking Japanese, so please do so, Miss Ukitake." the old man said, glaring at me.

"Lo siento, señor, un mono se comió mi zapato, así que no sé lo que estás diciendo." (**Sorry sir, a monkey ate my shoe so I don't know what you're saying.**) I snuffed my laughter before it could surface.

"She wants to know where she should sit." someone called tiredly from behind me. I turned to see that damn Uchiha, smirking slightly at me. I smirked back. Challenge accepted.

"¿Cómo sé lo que estoy diciendo, ¿Habla usted español también?" (**How would you know what I'm saying, do you speak Spanish too?**)

"Sí, mi madre es española, así que conozco el idioma. Buen intento, mi querida." (**Yes, my Mother is Spanish, so I know the language. Nice try, my dear.**) he replied smoothly, and I glared at him.

"¿Por qué-" (**Why you-**)

"Enough!" my focus was pulled from Sasuke to the teacher, who had an angry vein pulsing on his forehead. "Miss Ukitake, you will sit by Mr Uchiha, and you will shut up!"

Annoyance sparked in my veins, but I remembered Sora's pleading look before I left Tsunade's office and forced it down, muttering the words " Arrugado anciano... " (**Wrinkly old man**) under my breath as I stomped to my seat and sat down.

The teacher surveyed the class, then levelled abother glare on me. "I am Shimura Danzo, sensei for the Home Economics class. I will teach you, and you will learn. You do not learn, and I do not teach. As simple as that. You will address me as Shimura-sensei, and nothing else. Disobey me and there will be consequences."

I was beginning to wonder if this Danzo-sensei wasn't a little power-crazy...

I scowled at Sasuke as I sat down on the grey plastic stool beside him, leaning on the marble-effect coated wood and resting my chin in my palm. As Danzo finished explaining what we were doing in this lesson, I sighed and glanced sideways at Sasuke.

"Didn't expect there to be another Spanish-speaking student here." I commented in a low, grudging tone, unwilling to admit that I might have something in common with this guy.

"Well, clearly you were wrong." he replied, and I glared.

"I certainly didn't expect him to be a Kiss-ass." I retorted, and this time, he glared at me.

"Your joke wasn't funny. I was merely freeing the class of your irritating behaviour." he seemed to be getting annoyed now. That 'Kiss-ass' remark must have struck a nerve.

"Kiss-ass..." I muttered as I sat up properly, disguising my words with fake coughs.

Before Sasuke could retort, a screwed up ball of paper hit him in the head.

"Pssst! Sasuke!" I looked over to see a blonde with whisker marks on his face hanging precariously out of his chair, his boxers hanging out of his hideous school trousers to match.

"What?!" Sasuke spat back.

"Lemme speak to the new girl!" I sweatdropped at being talked about like I wasn't there.

"What the hell?! Just wait until lesson's over!"

"No, I can't wait that long!"

"Why?! What's so important that you need to talk to her right now?!" Uchiha demanded.

"She's hoooottttt~!" Blondie whined, and I snickered.

"That's not a reason!"

"Swap seats with her!"

"What? No!"

"But Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

"Ugh! Fine! Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke then turned to me, scowling more as he saw me laughing. "Switch seats with me. The dobe wants to talk to you."

"Okay. He's gotta be more fun than you, eh, Kiss-ass?" Sasuke shot me another glare, and stood. We quickly swapped seats before Danzo noticed. He was probably old enough that he wouldn't realise, anyway.

"Hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" blondie exclaimed in a whisper, and I grinned.

"Tsubasa." I greeted, glancing back to the teacher to make sure he wasn't watching us. I then looked back to Naruto, "Is he always this crazy?"

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, pretty much. Be careful though, I'm pretty sure he was around when canes were legal."

I snickered, then nodded my head in Sasuke's direction, "What about Uchiha? Is he usually so uptight?"

I noticed aforementioned ravenette glare at me from the corner of my eye, and smirked. Naruto laughed, "Only in Home Ec. He has a thing about Danzo-jiji."

I turned slyly to Uchiha, raising my pinkie. "A thing, huh? Sasuke you dog..."

He turned slightly green, glaring at me hatefully, while Naruto laughed and leaned across the gap between our desks to hook an arm round my shoulders, "Girl, I like you."

I laughed, "I do my best."

* * *

**Ah, final note: I do not actually speak spanish, so if the translations are wrong, then I'm sorry. ^^ I just used google translate haha. Well, review!**


End file.
